peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 November 1967
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-11-19 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *The show was jointly presented by John Peel and Tommy Vance. *According to the PasB, the session track of Skip Bifferty was Happy Land, but in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book, it states the track as I Don't Understand It. *The show opens and closes with the A and B-sides of the new single by the Beatles. The playlist includes Peel favourites from his Perfumed Garden days - Captain Beefheart, Donovan, Canned Heat, Country Joe & The Fish - but also a fair number of soul records which wouldn't have been his choice in 1967; by J.J. Jackson, the Temptations, Erma Franklin (singing a song which became more famous in a cover version by Big Brother and the Holding Company featuring Janis Joplin) - and Diana Ross and the Supremes, who seldom featured in Peel's playlists after he returned to the UK. *A play for the debut single by Gilbert O'Sullivan, then known simply as Gilbert. The most obscure name in the listing is Thorinshield, who only made one album which wasn't a success but is "now prized by fans of so-called 'sunshine pop'"https://www.discogs.com/artist/1671440-Thorinshield. Sessions *Brian Auger's Trinity #1. Recorded (as Brian Auger with Julie Driscoll and the Trinity):1967-11-10 *Honeybus #1. Recorded: 1967-11-15 *Lulu #1. Recorded: 1967-11-14 *Who #1. Recorded: unknown *Hollies #1. Recorded: 1967-10-13. Broadcast: 22 October 1967. 3 tracks available on Live At The BBC CD, 2018 (Parlophone, 0190295636357) *Skip Bifferty #1. Recorded: 1967-09-29. Broadcast: 15 October 1967 Tracklisting * Who: Top Gear Jingle (session) *Beatles: Hello, Goodbye (7") Parlophone *Skip Bifferty: On Love (session) *Hollies: Away Away Away (session) *Dave Davies: Suzannah's Still Alive (7") Pye *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Sure 'Nuff 'N Yes I Do (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah *Honeybus: Maxine's Parlour (session) @''' *Brian Auger's Trinity: A Kind Of Love-in (session) *Cat Stevens: Kitty (LP - New Masters) Deram *Who: Someone's Coming (session) *Lulu: Higher And Higher (session) *Who: Top Gear Jingle (session) *Diana Ross And The Supremes: In And Out Of Love (7") Tamla Motown *Skip Bifferty: Orange Lace (session) *Tim Andrews: Sad Simon Lives Again (7") Parlophone *Hollies: Charlie And Fred (session) *Brian Auger's Trinity: Save Me (session) *Pretty Things: Defecting Grey (7" - Defecting Grey / Mr. Evasion) Columbia *Lovin' Spoonful: She Is Still A Mystery (7") Kama Sutra *Honeybus: Do I Figure In Your Life (session) *Who: I Can't Reach You (session) *Who: See My Way (session) *Al Stewart: Bedsitter Images (7") CBS *Traffic: Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush (7") Island *Lulu: Love Loves To Love Love (session) *Skip Bifferty: Yours For At Least 24 (session) *Donovan: Guinevere (LP - Sunshine Superman) Epic *Brian Auger's Trinity: Shadows Of You (session) *Hollies: Step Inside (session) *Kaleidoscope: Mr. Small, The Watch Repairer Man (LP - Tangerine Dream) Fontana *Country Joe & The Fish: Porpoise Mouth (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Fontana *Honeybus: Good Day Sunshine (session) *Who: I Can See For Miles (session) *Orange Bicycle: Laura's Garden (7" - Laura's Garden / Lavender Girl) Columbia *Lulu: To Love Somebody (session) *Brian Auger's Trinity: Isola Natale (session) Isola Natale in Italian means Christmas Island. *Skip Bifferty: Happy Land (session) *Erma Franklin: Piece Of My Heart (7" - Piece Of My Heart / Don't Catch The Dog's Bone) Shout *Honeybus: Arise Sir Henry (session) '''@ *Hollies: King Midas In Reverse (session) *Canned Heat: Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP - Canned Heat) Liberty *Who: A Quick One While He's Away (session) *J.J. Jackson: Sho Nuff (Got A Good Thing Going) (7") Warner Bros. *Buffalo Springfield: Rock 'N' Roll Woman (7" - Rock 'N' Roll Woman / A Child's Claim To Fame) Atlantic *Hollies: Games We Play (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Ballad Of You & Me & Pooneil (7") RCA Victor *Honeybus: Like An Old Time Movie (session) *Who: Top Gear Jingle (session) *Skip Bifferty: Money Man (session) *Thorinshield: The Best Of It (LP - Thorinshield) Philips *Brian Augler's Trinity: Goodbye Jungle Telegraph (session) *Gilbert: Disappear (7" - Disappear / You) CBS *Temptations: (Loneliness Made Me Realize) It's You That I Need (LP - With A Lot O' Soul) Tamla Motown *Elmore James: Shake Your Money Maker (LP - I Need You) Sphere Sound *Hollies: Postcard (session) *Who: Relax (session) *Beatles: I Am The Walrus (7" - Hello, Goodbye) Parlophone *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 File ;Name *Honeybus - Peel session - Top Gear 19/11/67 ;Length *7:49 (from 2:35) ;Other *The first track on the file is the single play from 29 October 1967 ;Available * Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1967 Category:Shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels